Queens and Timelords
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: The Doctor tries to get to Rose but lands in the enchanted forest where he meets an evil queen. Regina hears of a strange blue box landing in her kingdome and meets a man who claims to be from out of space. What happends next?
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n Thank you for reading. English isnt my first language so I might have some mistakes... Yes I'm speaking to you, Grammar nazi XD. Anyways... I hope you like this fanfiction! Im planning on making it a long one!**_

* * *

_**Queens and Timelords**_

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor had found another rip in dimension and smiled. This was his chance, his chance to go to Rose. His Rose. He ran around the control room, flicking switches and pulling handles. But the TARDIS was against it, she shook heavely. But The Doctor wouldn't give up. Not now he was so close. He moved the TARDIS through the dimensions, the TARDIS fought it but lost. They crashed into a strange land, The Doctor fell back. He hit his head hard and fell into unconsious.

Queen Regina heard of a strange blue box landing in her kingdome and turned to the guard that told her. "Well what is in it?" she asked anoyed by the stupidity of her guard. "We don't know majesty" the guard told her. "We cant open it... or move it." he looked down scaredly. Regina sighed but slightly grinned at the fear of her guard. "Oh dear..." she started, an evil smirk appearing on her face. "You know what happends to guards that don't do as I say" she said. She reached into his chest, the familiar high of her magic floathing through her body. She closed her hands around the poor guards heart and pulled it out for her collection. She called for her other guards "Bring him to the dungeons" she said. She put the heart in with her collection and decided to go see what this magical blue box was.

The Doctor woke up hearing strange noices outside of his TARDIS, he pulled the silver key out of his pocket and looked at it. He slowly got up and went with his hand through his messy hair. He walked to the controls and saw it was all messed up. He sighed and pulled the monitor to him, happy that it still worked. He saw a beautiful woman standing outside the TARDIS. She had long black hair and wore a long black dress with low cleavage. Even tho her clothes definatly called 'bad guy', her face had a rare innocent look to it. But that wasn't the most intresting thing about the woman. She was moving her hands in strange ways, smoke coming out of her hands. She seemed to get more anoyed everytime she did it. The woman flicked her wrist agian, a ball of fire appearing in her hand and she threw it towards the TARDIS. The Doctor chuckled, fire could not kill a TARDIS. But he didn't know that this wasnt normal fire, it was magic.

Regina had tried opening the strange blue box over and over again, but all her attemps failed. She groaned, finally having enough. She didn't even care what was in the blue box anymore, she just wanted it gone. Out of her kingdome. Anger raised inside of her, as did her magic. She created a fireball and threw it at the blue box. At first it seemed like her magic had failed again, but soon a small fire spread from the door of the blue box and slowly grew. Regina laughed and watched the blue box slowly catch fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor frowned as he smelled smoke in the TARDIS, that wasn't quite right. Not right at all. Small flames started at the floor and slowly made its way up the small bleu box, dark smoke blinding The Doctor from a proper vision. He coughed and tried to find the door, but without any luck. He felt the smoke burning painfully in his longues and he panicked. He couldnt die in a fire! He felt the railing until he found in, the entrence and exit of the TARDIS. He leaned against the door as he tried to open it.

A strange looking man fell out of the blue box as Regina watched it burn. He wore a long coat, dark jeans, red shoes, a tie and had amazing hair. She stepped towards the man and crunched down besides him. He looked up at her weakly. "Who are you?" Regina asked.

"I'm The Doctor" the man answered.

"Doctor who?" Regina asked, not trusting the strange man at all. Who was he? How did he intrude into her kingdome and what was that strange box? She didn't know, she didn't like not knowing.

"Just The Doctor" the man responded.

The Doctor looked back and watched the TARDIS burn, he looked up at the woman infront of him, the woman who set HIS TARDIS on fire. He still felt smoke burning in his longues and he coughed again.

Regina looked down at the seemingly weak man "I dont trust you" she remarked as she lifted him up without even touching him. Magic floating through her veins as she chocked the man calling himself The Doctor. A smirk appeared on her face as she saw the fear in his eyes.

The Doctor felt himself getting lift up in the air, he felt as if fingers where closing around his neck, chocking him. His body was screaming for air but he couldnt breath, slowly he felt his hearts stop beating. No No NO! This couldnt be happening, he couldnt just die. Or well this version of him. He allready felt the reincarnation starting, he cursed the woman for doing this to him without any reason. And that was his last thought before his fell into darkness.


End file.
